The Princess Kidnapping Incident!
The Princess Kidnapping Incident! is the ninth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary The girl from Hinageshi Academy seen in the last episode, Yuki Kenmochi is seen speaking with a classmate until she is held a knife point by a thug. Seiji then receives a request from Yuki's father who informs him of her kidnapping with a ransom of 5 million yen and that if the police were informed Yuki would be killed. Seiji is easily smitten by Yuki's appearance and tries to get information about her from her father. Honey then comes bursting in a Seiji outfit to take the case with Seiji on Gen-san's request given his record of working alone ending up bad. Yuki's kidnapper speaks to Yuki when she wakes up, but Yuki is actually excited to see an actual kidnapper and asks for his autograph. The kidnapper complies and even lets Yuki go free to get a paper. The kidnapper Goto Shinoda, is surprised when he realizes he gave Yuki his name and panics again when he shows his face when he tried to eat the paper. When he attempts to kill Yuki, Shinoda notices that Yuki is not taking the kidnapping seriously and starts getting depressed until Yuki brings him out of his funk. At the Kenmochi Manor, Yuki's father had prepared the ransom and waits for Shinoda to call while Honey is doing stretching exercises. Shinoda at his base laments that nothing has gone right in his life and Yuki offers him to stay at her house. Shinoda agrees but is nervous when getting close to his kidnappee's house. They overhear how Yuki's father would slaughter Shinoda with his hunting gun so they hide in Yuki's room. Shinoda is writing his last will as he believes he's going to be killed. So to fix things, Yuki decides to go forward as the kidnapper instead. She asks her mother for assistance, with the mother calling on Honey as Seiji attempts to calm down Yuki's father. When Honey meets Yuki, she feels like she heard the name before telling Honey on how she is playing the kidnapper as Shinoda has lost all confidence. Yuki asks Honey to call her father as he would recognize Yuki's voice. Honey calls Yuki's father under the cover of the kidnapper and tells him to bring the money to Nijikango's North Park's outdoor stage. After the call is over, Honey asks why Shinoda did the act and he replies he was forced to do it because Nakajo's men planted a bomb on him to get 5 million yen in 24 hours and saw the effects first hand when another bomb victim blew up in front of him. Honey and Yuki agree to help him. Yuki takes the ransom at the park while Honey keeps Seiji busy but loses the money when the case falls off her bike. Seiji who had been informed of everything by Honey agrees to help when everyone is act Yuki's house. Shinoda is ready to give up but Yuki comes up with different and unorthodox ideas including robbing jewelry stores, but every attempt ends up in failure because of Yuki's clumsiness. With no options left, Seiji decides to call a bluff and having Hurricane Honey steal the case when Shinoda made the giveaway. However, when Yuki tells Nakajo to deactivate the bomb, Nakajo has a combatant activate the bomb's release command which painfully ejects itself from his body to blow up. As Honey is being chased and attacked, the case is revealed to be full of receipts and other small papers instead of money. Nakajo decides to finish Honey off, with Honey assuming her Cutie Honey state to fight. Honey fights off the combatants before using her Silver Fleurette and Honey Flash to disintegrate the car Nakajo is in with his Hikomaro personality whining as he walks away in defeat. Shinoda then begins to restart his life and writes a letter to Yuki thanking her for everything. Category:The Live Episodes